


(Ele e Eu) Abrigo!

by orphan_account



Series: Escolhas/Instintos [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advertências: Um pouco de violência e alguns palavrões, a fic acontece algum tempo após a segunda temporada.</p><p>Resumo: Scott quer um tempo longe de tudo que tenha haver com lobisomens, ele achava que também queria um tempo longe de todos que lembram isso também, mas acaba por abrigar Isaac durante uma noite e tudo muda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Ele e Eu) Abrigo!

**Author's Note:**

> “Em um livro está escrito detalhadamente o que você sente. Mas a vida real é um filme, onde você só percebe os sentimentos profundos, com atenção.”  
> (Lucas @mrsarfatis)

Começou assim...

            Isaac deslizando para o banco ao lado de Scott, sorrindo da forma muda que Scott o encara, dava pra ver que ele não acredita que o outro esteja mesmo lá, que ele não fugiu como disse que faria.

            “Eu vim para ganhar”, diz ele, talvez não seja algo como ‘eu vim por você’ mas parece bem obvio que o significado seja esse, mesmo enterrado naquele sorriso e atitude arrogantes.

 

 

Ou talvez tenha começado antes disso...

            “Porque eu confio em você”, diz Isaac a Scott na clinica veterinária, de olhos arregalados e para sua surpresa de maneira completamente honesta, o coração de Scott está batendo ligeiramente mais rápido e ele o chão pare instável, ele não sabe o que fez para merecer esse tipo de confiança, não sabe o que fez Isaac vir atrás dele por um conselho, ele não sabe o que fazer, ‘para variar’ acrescentou mentalmente a voz de Stiles em sua cabeça.

            Ele queria negar de alguma forma quando Isaac diz: “Eu não tenho ninguém”. A razão que ele não faz é porque não seria justo com Isaac, ele está tentando sair de uma situação que provavelmente será fatal, não seria justo por parte de Scott o fazer ficar, mesmo que isso seja o que ele espera que ele faça.

            O “você tem a mim” nunca fora dito, mas de alguma forma Isaac ficou, melhor que isso Isaac lutou ao seu lado.

Mas ainda pode ter começado quando...

            “Eu não quero que você se machuque”.

            Os dedos de Scott estão roçando os de Isaac. Sua voz suave e insistente e cheia de preocupação, como se isso fosse normal entre eles, como se a relação deles tivesse sido assim desde o inicio e não uma serie de ameaças e desconfianças. Como se cuidar dele fosse algo que vem facilmente.

Mas não importa muito quando começou...

            O fato é que eles foram JUNTOS combater o Kanima e Gerard Argent e Scott para surpresa de todos tem um segredo, um plano, mesmo imprudente e por algum milagre o plano funciona e ninguém morre, mesmo que Allison realmente tenha quase matado Isaac, fazendo Scott dizer-lhe coisas realmente duras e que visto de agora algumas desnecessárias, mas que ele realmente precisava por pra fora. Então é isso Jackson acabou de tornando um lobo completo, pelo menos Scott acha que sim, Derek leva Isaac com ele em companhia de Peter o tio psicopata, Stiles chora um pouco quando acha que ninguém está olhando, Chris Argent dá ao resto deles uma carona pra casa, Allison decide dar um tempo, leia terminar com Scott.

            E é isso, essa é a ultima vez que Scott ver Isaac durante todo o verão.

 

***

  

**Depois de Tudo**

***

 

E não há muitas preocupações da cabeça de Scott ultimamente, até porque ele tem muito que fazer, muito que repor em sua vida e todo o lance de ser lobisomem ou assuntos de lobo estão fora de sua lista de tarefas.

Scott sai com Stiles quase todo dia pra jogar lacrosse ou jogar Xbox, ou mesmo fazer sua própria maratona de Star Trek que definitivamente não para pra que ele sai  por ai correndo pra combater alguma criatura de origem monstruosa que ameaça acabar com a vida como a conhecermos, ou mesmo ele tem alguma namorado com problemas com o pai para dar atenção, embora essa ultima ele não se incomoda muito de fazer, até da clinica ele se afasta, não que seja algo ruim ser assistente lá e ele realmente precisa do dinheiro extra, ele só precisa de um tempo só pra ele, para reagrupar, diria alguém.

Em um final de semana no final de Julho, a mãe de Scott e ele saem em uma viagem para a praia, em agosto ele acaba convencendo Stiles a ir com ele em um acampamento improvisado, que nas palavras de Stiles ‘seria uma armadilha mortal ou um desastre completo’ mas acaba por ser um passeio bem sereno no meio no nada, tendo a floresta e a vida lá como companhia tranquila, as férias estão quase acabando, em duas semanas as aulas recomeçam.

Já na segurança de seu quarto Scott lembra que tem um celular e o pega vendo um numero perto dos 40 sms para Allison contando como foi suas férias, ela responde com umas 3, que ao ser ver parecem um pouco desesperadas ou mesmo mendicantes, mas ele acha que não pode evitar, o que o deixa irritado, fazendo passar os dedos rápidos por todos os app do celular, quando seus contatos estão ali e o nome Isaac Lahey lhe saltas os olhos, ele percebe que não teve uma palavra que fosse de Isaac desde que tudo aconteceu, a raiva é passageira deixando com culpa percebendo que ele também não deu noticias suas para ele, é justo ele também não dar nenhuma.

Scott acaba por abrir novamente as mensagens, pensando se Isaac acabou fugindo ou não, ou se ele ainda é da alcateia de Derek e se não, será que ele é um Omega? Só a lembrança do que aconteceu com o ultimo Omega que ele viu provocou um calafrio por toda a espinha de Scott. “Hey, será que nos vemos nas voltas as aulas?” então antes que se arrependesse clicou em enviar para ‘Isaac Lahey’. Seu celular toca quase que imediatamente, Scott leva um susto quando olha pra tela, todo agitado, era da Alisson, “volto em uma semana, precisamos conversar – A”, Scott dar o parece um suspiro de decepção, mas dura pouco então responde “Sim Claro, mal posso esperar. Xx”.

Não há resposta por mais de uma hora, Scott dorme e acaba tendo um sonho agitado, onde ele fugia de varias criaturas que lembram o Peter quando era o alpha, o sonho muda pra ele todo nu e coberto por sangue, a corpos que ele n consegue identificar ao lado dele, ele percebe que o sangue não é dele... Seu celular nunca saiu de sua mão.

****

 

– Então? Você teve alguma noticia de Isaac desde a noite com o Kan- quer dizer Jackson e todo o lance com Gerad? Scott pergunta para um Stiles realmente concentrado em por o maior numero de batatas fritas na boca, só teve uns grunhidos como resposta por algum tempo.

– E-eu? Por que eu teria alguma noticia sobre Isaac? Não somos exatamente BFF, ou mesmo por que diabos eu teria o numero de Isaac? E volta a se concentrar em sua comida, dessa vez num hambúrguer.

– Nada de mais! É que mandei uma mensagem para ele perguntando se ele voltaria pra escola e ele não respondeu ainda. Disse Scott fazendo uma cara de concentração demasiada para suas batatas fritas e para o padrão de ketchup no prato.

Stiles pisca umas duas vezes antes de responder. – Em primeiro lugar, por que você está mandando mensagens pra ele? Ok, o cara não era um total psicopata, mas não me esqueci de que ele tentou matar Lydia e você também não deveria! Stiles rouba algumas das batatas de Scott. – E em segundo lugar, você não disse que iria deixar toda a bagunça dos lobisomens para lá, por que queria ter uma vida normal e tudo isso de volta? Disse ele rodando as mãos pelos pratos de comida e tendo cuidado em se incluir no circulo.

– Você não acha estranho não ter noticias de nenhum deles durante todo o verão?

Stiles pisca algumas vezes e faz uma expressão estranha, algo que ele faz quando seu o pai o pega em algum lugar onde ele não deveria estar, ao mesmo passo Scott consegue ouvir os picos na frequência cardíaca de Stiles, então mentalmente Scott rebobina a conversa e procura por algo que tenha dito que possa Stiles ter esse tipo de reação, quando o outro fala “Bem eu possa ter visto o Derek uma vez ou duas, três no Maximo!”

– Visto onde? Na rua? Você foi a mansão Hale?

– Eerr... Está mais pra no meu quarto. Quando ele chega de mansinho sabe Deus de onde e começa a falar daquela maneira gruindo e todo ranzinza, me fazendo pesquisar algo que eu não entendo metade. Eu não posso simplesmente, ‘Hey Derek eu não posso cara, eu to ocupado aqui jogando Angry Birds!’.

É bem a cara de Derek fazer isso mesmo, mas isso não deixa Scott menos confuso, “Que tipo de pesquisa? Sobre o que? E por que você não me contou?”.

Stiles olha pra Scott como se fosse ele que não estivesse fazendo sentido algum. – Cara, foi você que disse que não queria saber nada sobre o lance dos bandos. Presumi que isso incluía sobre TUDO. Stiles lhe rouba um pouco mais de batata fritas ainda olhando pra Scott acrescenta. – O cara não me conta nada, só me faz pesquisar sobre a dinâmica dos alphas. Você acha que eles estão em apuros ou algo assim?

– Como meu vou saber Stiles? Aparentemente eu sou o único aqui que não anda com algum deles não é? Reclama Scott seu tom de voz um pouco mais áspero do que ele pretendia, visto a expressão de culpa que passou por Stiles, quase o faz se sentir mal. – Derek disse algo sobre Isaac?

Stiles solta de um só fôlego. – Você lembra do Derek igual a mim? Alto, moreno e monossilábico? Com ênfase no monossilábico? Ele não me diz nada de nada ou ninguém. Que diabos deu em você e esse interesse em Isaac?

Desconfortável Scott dá de ombros. – Eu só estou preocupado é isso! E antes que Stiles pudesse questioná-lo um pouco mais ele foi logo passando sua poção de fritas pra ele. – Cara, você quer o resto? Eu não estou mais com tanta fome assim!

Stiles ainda lhe reserva uma estreitada de olhos, daquela maneira que ele faz quando acha que sabe de algo, e geralmente sabe mesmo, que mais ninguém sabe o que faz Scott se perguntar se em vez de distraí-lo ele não o fez ainda mais curioso sobre o assunto, mas logo em seguida Stiles estava de novo empenhado em colocar o maior numero de batatinhas que coseguisse na boca e não fez mais qualquer pergunta.

***

Scott envia outro texto.

“Hey, você está bem? Foi mal não manter contato, precisava de um tempo longe dos assuntos de lobisomens depois de tudo.”

Ele realmente não consegue ver Isaac desculpando-o por não ter mantido contado todo o verão, mas ele mandou mesmo assim, contanto que Isaac responda essa mensagem.

***

**Ruídos**

 

            São duas e meia da madrugada, quando um barulho do lado de fora da janela faz Scott acrodar de um sonho estranho que estava tendo, seus olhos se abrem já alerta pelo susto, seu primeiro pensamento é ir atrás do taco de beisebol que deve está em algum lugar debaixo de sua cama, quando percebe que ele não precisa dele, afinal atualmente Scott por se só já é uma arma ambulante e sozinho pode lidar com qualquer assaltante.

            A janela abre com um rangido estridente e uma figura vai entrando, Scott espera está completamente dentro do quarto, então com todo seu ímpeto se lança sobre o intruso, todo ele garras e dentes, com força o intruso vai ao chão.

            “Ooow”, dia Isaac preso debaixo dele, a mão de Scott congela em pleno ar antes de suas garras poderem rasgar ele.

            – Cara que merda?! Pensei que fosse um assaltante, quase te matei! O corpo de Scott ainda não estava preparado pra acalmar por causa da adrenalina.

            Isaac esfrega a parte de trás de sua cabeça, vacilando ao próprio toque, fazendo Scott ter uma pontada de culpa pensando se ele não foi mais forte do que pretendia. – Serio? Lobisomens, Kanimas e caçadores e você ainda se preocupa com assaltantes? O que você acha que eles iam roubar? Seu equipamento de Lacrosse?

            Scott dá de ombros. – Eu realmente não pensei muito, eu só ouvi uma barulho e me apavorei.

            Isaac o olha como se ele fosse louco, Scott percebe, afinal ele é um lobisomem ruídos aleatórios a noite não deveria assustá-lo. Mas os últimos meses estão sendo tão assustadoramente tranquilos e seguros, que fez com que Scott esquecesse que ele pode lidar com algum lance assustador. Ele está prestes a explicar isso a Isaac quando a porta do seu quarto se abre com um estrondo, com sua mãe entrando segurando a maior faca da conzinha que ela achou.

            – Fique longe do meu filho! Diz ela, e sua voz está quase totalmente segura e constante, se não fosse pela maneira descontrolada e acelerada que seu coração está batendo, quase como se fosse sair do peito. Scott sente um misto de orgulho e constrangimento, lutando dentro dele, o constrangimento vence afinal ele ainda está lá sentado em cima de Isaac um confusão de pernas, garras e em forma de lobisomem.

            – Mãe! Mãe está tudo bem. É só o Isaac.

            Isaac oferece um sorriso torto e quase sarcástico. – Olá, Sra. McCall. É bom poder vê-la de novo!

            Scott se apressa pra sair de cima de Isaac se atrapalhando com as pernas e oferece uma mão para que Isaac pode-se se recompor também. Sua mãe ainda está fazendo uma cara de raiva, mas seu batimento já está normalizando e até o aperto na faca já está mais frouxo. – Por que Isaac tem que escalar sua janela as três da manhã? Ele poderia usar a porta da frente. Durante o dia!

            – É provavelmente alguma emergência. Diz Scott, voltando-se para Isaac para que explique sem dúvida há alguma situação de vida ou morte acontecendo, o que também representa o fim do verão longe dos lobisomens para Scott.

            Isaac se volta para a mãe de Scott e dá de ombros, seu rosto é quase de alguém com vergonha, mas ele olha com total falta de remorso e diz “Na verdade não!”. Por um momento Scott pensa que a mãe dele pode fazer alguma coisa contra Isaac, ela ainda está segurando aquela faca grande demais, afiada demais.

            – Okay então! Ótimo! Não vou nem fingir que essa é a situação mais bizarra que já enfrentei durante esse ultimo ano, então vou simplesmente esperar por algo importante, já ninguém está prestes a morrer ou sofrer perigo imediato, ou voltar a dormir, tentem ficarem quietos e, por favor, não quebrem nada! E saiu dando uma ultima olhada de desaprovação e revirando os olhos.

            Eles continuam a olhar para porta um tempo depois que ela foi fechado, Isaac então se vira pra Scott e fala que sua mãe é realmente incrível por sair correndo assim pra proteger seu filho, Scott concorda com um sorriso, percebendo que Isaac falou isso com um misto de total surpresa e melancolia, então ele lembra de tudo que ele viu e daquele freezer todo arranhado e ensanguentado, ele senta da beirada de sua cama.

            – Você disse que não era uma emergência? Estava falando serio ou foi só pra não preocupar a minha mãe?

            Isaac enfia as mão no bolso de sua calça jeans e fica calando por uns instantes, e Scott se surpreende, não pela primeira vez, como Isaac vai de arrogante e sarcástico a envergonhado e desajeitado em menos de 5 minutos, e ele se pergunta se toda aquela atitude não é uma fachada pra esconder a insegurança, ou se ele realmente é volúvel assim. – Err.. err. Não, era verdade! Você me mandou uma mensagem e eu pensei que você queria me ver. Acho que deveria ter apenas ligado ou respondido o sms.

            – Não, está tudo bem! Diz Scott e rapidamente acrescenta. – Eu queria te ver, você só me surpreendeu só isso. Estou feliz que você está bem, eu estava preocupado por porque não ouvi noticias suas o verão inteiro, você sabe... desde aquela noite!

            Ainda com um ar de insegurança Isaac responde – Eu também não ouvi noticias suas o verão todo, e você deixou claro depois daquilo que não queria nada conosco.

            Pareceu a Scott que ele falou aquilo com algum tom ferido, Scott teve que fazer uma careta com aquilo por que não era o que ele queria. – Gerad ameaçou machucar minha mãe e eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa, então não era bem isso que eu queria dizer e ainda tem o Derek, eu não confio nele, não consigo confiar nele depois de tudo.

            – Ele é o meu Alpha! Diz Isaac um pouco ácido e duro demais, o que deixa Scott cauteloso sobre falar qualquer coisa de ruim sobre o Derek no futuro, como se ele tivesse feito sua escolha e ter odiado ter uma escolha pra começo de conversa, então Scott percebe que pra Isaac será sempre assim, Derek ou ele, ele acha que não pode ter ambos. Scott odeia isso, ele não    quer forçar Isaac a fazer qualquer escolha principalmente porque ele tem um presentemente que isso só causaria mal ao próprio Scott.

            – Isso não significa que não possamos ser amigos! Diz Scott, mas soou forçado do que uma promessa garantida, Isaac dá de ombros novamente.

            – Não sei Scott, você não está em nenhum bando agora, é complicado nós não podemos confiar em ninguém que esteja fora do nosso.

            – Por quê? O que está acontecendo? Está acontecendo alguma coisa... Sua voz vacila e quando olha pra Isaac e Scott rebobina a conversa e lembra que ele não pode confiar nele, o que fere mais do que ele esperava. – ok, você não pode me contar.

            O silencio cai entre eles e Scott sente um aperto no peito que o lembra dos ataques de asma que costuma ter, Scott quebra o silencio.

            – Ok! Apenas... Tenha cuidado! E se você precisar de mim, para qualquer coisa estou aqui, ok? Você pode vir aqui qualquer hora, ou pode ligar ou mandar uma mensagem, qualquer coisa.

            Isaac balança a cabeça e dar um sorriso triste e Scott sente outro aperto no peito. – Tá certo cara, nos vê no colégio certo? Quer dizer, eu acho. Dia a sua mãe que eu sinto muito por tê-la acordado.

            Então ele vai embora, desaparecendo pela janela a baixo, sem fazer um som algum e Scott não pode deixar de pensar o quão estranho ele ter feito todo aquele barulho pra entrar e quando saiu foi totalmente silencioso.

            Scott não consegue dormir pelo resto da noite.

 

***

 

**Expectativas**

 

            Quando o telefone de Scott começou a tocar ele corre tão rápido que ele quase o deixa cair, com reflexos de lobisomem ou não ele atende, sem se preocupar em verificar o nome do visor.

            “Hey”, ele diz tentando não parecer muito animado e falhando completamente.

            “Oi”, diz Allison do outro lado da linda e Scott percebe que tinha esquecido que ela estaria de volta cidade hoje.

            – Ahh Allison! Oi! É você. Ele diz sem conseguir se conter. Não há decepção real em sua voz, só falta de empolgação talvez, e ele não consegue entender, já que ele passou meses esperando ouvir a voz de Allison e agora que ele está tendo a oportunidade... é ridículo ele ter pensado que fosse Isaac ligando e não Allison, então ele tenta contornar. – Oi, eu esqueci que você estava de volta hoje.

 

            E isso ficou ainda pior... ‘Qual é o seu problema?’ pergunta a voz acusadora em sua cabeça, que assustadoramente se parece com Stiles.

            – Estou interrompendo alguma coisa? Allison pergunta e Scott não consegue dizer se ela está brincando ou não.

            – Não, não de maneira alguma. Que bom que você ligou. Assim é melhor e também é verdade, não era quem ele esperava, mas, ainda assim é bom poder ouvir Allison depois de todo aquele tempo em silencio.

            – Posso ir até ai? Ela pergunta, ele está prestes a concordar com entusiasmo quando ela acrescenta. – Nós precisamos conversar e não posso fazer isso por telefone.

            E pela primeira vez ele percebe algo que deveria ter percebido semanas atrás, o significado de tão poucas mensagens da parte dela, tão apáticas e mecânicas, ela vai terminar com ele, não continuar com o lance de ‘dá um tempo’ que é oficialmente o status de relacionamento deles, ela vai mesmo terminar tudo com ele. Com um esforço sobre-humano ele consegue responder um ‘uhum claro’ e tenta soar tranquilo e confiante e não como se ele estivesse prestes a chorar, por que é assim que ele está, porque parece que todo mundo com quem ele se importa está indo embora.

***

 

            – Eu vou ficar de fora dessa vez. Diz Allison. – Tudo isso, a caça, os lobisomens, toda essa loucura sobrenatural que só piora a cada dia. Chega! Eu perdi a minha mãe, perdi Kate, o que só deixou minha família ainda mais louca. Sinto que vou ser a próxima e eu não quero isso! Quero uma vida normal, quero ir pra faculdade, quero casar e ter filhos e não me preocupar se algum deles será abatido na caçada da noite, talvez eu não encontre algo em que eu seja tão bom como usar uma besta ou o arco, mas nunca vou saber se não sair tentando, não quero ser a pessoa que é boa em matar outras, não quero Scott, você entende?

            Eles estão sentados no sofá da casa de Scott, embora ele tenha insistido para subir até seu quarto onde eles poderiam ter privacidade, ela negou, disse que seria uma conversa rápida e sentou-se.

            Ela parece diferente, ou melhor, está diferente e não é só o visual, seu cabelo está mais curto e mais leve, há um tipo de seriedade em seus olhos, não o olhar raivoso e focado que ela tinha depois que perdeu a mãe, só um olhar decidido, de quem descobriu o que quer e vai correr atrás disso, ela cresceu, mudou, aos olhos de Scott ela já não é mais a menina que ele conhecia, mas tampouco ele era a pessoa que costumava ser.

            Mas, ele precisa de uma ultima chance, não consegue parar de tentar só mais uma vez. – Eu também quero isso Allison, fiquei de fora esse verão todo, também quero uma vida normal.

            O sorriso de Allison é triste. – Oh, Scott! Eu sei que você quer, mas isso não é uma opção pra você, eu posso sair e ficar longe, Argent é só um nome não uma condição, você não pode fugir de quem você é, mesmo se fizesse quem você só ia sair te perseguindo fosse onde fosse.

            Ela aperta um beijo breve e casto em sua bochecha e ele sente como se isso fosse um adeus, talvez fosse um adeus.

***

            Stiles e Scott estão sentados no quarto do segundo, jogando Diablo III, quando Stiles de repente se levanta e pausa o jogo.

            – O que há de errado com você hoje? Você não é tão ruim assim no jogo, o que houve? Ou está me deixando ganhar para que se sinta um amigo melhor, porque se for isso vou te encher o saco até você não aguentar mais, sobre o quão ruim você é!

            – Serio? Estou tão mal assim? Scott coloca o controle no chão e deita da cama, derrotado. – Eu não sei cara, estou distraído, eu acho. Allison terminou comigo, de vez e sem volta, ela diz que mesmo que eu quisesse ficar longe de toda essa merda de lobo eu ainda estaria envolvido por que no fim das contas eu sou um lobisomem. E tem Isaac que diz que não podemos ser amigos porque eu não tenho um bando e ele está sempre a redias curtas com Derek e eu não sei o que fazer.

            Stiles se acalma, volta pra cama eles passam um tempo assim, juntos e olhando para o teto em silencio, até inevitavelmente é Stiles quem quebra o silencio.

            – Você não acha que é um pouco estranho você mencionar essas coisas ao mesmo tempo, no mesmo fôlego? Sua namorada por quem você foi completamente apaixonado por um ano inteiro e passou um tempo ridículo tentando convencer todo mundo que vocês foram feitos para ficarem juntos, embora eu ache que ela é a Julieta para só seu Romeu então ela termina com você, então um cara que você mal conhece e estou bem certo que tentou matar todos que gostamos, pelo menos uma vez em algum momento, não quer sair com você? A meu ver isso essas coisas não tem exatamente o mesmo nível de importância.

            Scott ainda deitado encolhe os ombros da melhor maneira que consegue. – É só que é uma merda sabe? Todos com quem me importo estão indo embora e eu não posso fazer nada para impedir.

            – Heeeeeeey!? E eu? Sou o que? Fígado picado que o gato não quis comer? Eu não vou a lugar algum. Mesmo que você tenha tentando me matar durante a sua primeira lua cheia, ou fui espancado para te mandar uma mensagem de mais um psicopata, ou mesmo que tenha ficado totalmente as cegas do seu plano incrível pra derrotar Gerard.

            Scott consegue dar um meio sorriso. – Desculpa de novo cara e obrigado! É só que... não é o mesmo. Com o canto do olho Scott consegue ver o flash de dor que passa no rosto de Stiles e se apressa a explicar melhor as coisas, porque a ultima coisa que ele precisa agora é deixar Stiles afastado. – Cara você é meu melhor amigo! Allison é, era minha namorada. Isaac... você sabe que eu realmente não quero fazer parte de um bando, não sou um animal. Sou eu mesmo de sempre, mas quando estou com Isaac eu me sinto em um bando e de alguma forma isso não é ruim.

            Scott está prestes a tentar explicar de novo, quando ele desiste, afinal ele mesmo não sabe exatamente como fazer Stiles entender, o que parece não ser um grande problema, pois Stiles está olhando pra ele como se entendesse o lance de está ligado a um bando melhor do que ele, talvez saiba. Então Scott pensa em perguntar se ele pode ajudar Scott a entender, mas Stiles se endireita na cama, volta a ficar sentado. – Vamos lá lobo mal, quero aproveitar essa oportunidade pra chutar sua bunda redonda até não poder mais, enquanto você está ai todo caidinho.

***

**Cura**

            No fim das contas Allison estava mesmo certa, mesmo que Scott corra o mais rápido que conseguir e for o mais longe que suas pernas e braços permitirem os ‘os problemas’ ainda acharão uma maneira de chegar até ele.

            Duas noites antes das aulas retomarem, Scott estava em seu quarto, novamente tendo algum sonho estranho, mas dessa vez não havia sangue, embora assim como no outro Scott estivesse nu e só havia um corpo ao lado dele. O barulho da janela abrindo fora de longe sutil, mas ao dessa vez Scott esperava por ele, ansiava por ele, Isaac começou a entrar pela janela, cambaleou e caiu em uma pilha de roupas sujas que estava ai, a agitação/excitação de Scott por rever Isaac passou assim que ele o viu, Isaac era uma confusão de cortes e sangue, metade de sua camisa havia sigo rasgada e perdida, sua calça jeans estava rasgada e suja de lama, Isaac havia enfrentado uma grande luta, seus ferimentos eram profundos não pareciam recente já que havia sangue já seco, mas porque não está cicatrizado? Finalmente a apreensão tomou conta e Scott estava ao lado de Isaac, pondo sua mão com o maior cuidado que ele conseguia apenas o suficiente para tomar para si um pouco da dor e fazê-la suportável para Isaac.

            – O que houve com você? Porque você não está se curando?

            – Feitas por um alpha. Isaac consegue murmurar.

            – Você quer dizer que Derek fez isso com você? A raiva já tomando conta de Scott sua mão tremeu enquanto ele a fechava como se fosse dá um soco em alguém.

            Apesar da dor que Isaac está sentindo ele consegue levantar sua cabeça e dar um olhar pra Scott que faz o outro garoto querer engolir as palavras que disse, em retrospectiva a conversa, parece a Scott algo estúpido e ele corre para se corrigir. – Ok! Não foi o Derek! Outro Alpha! Há outro bando na cidade? É por isso que Derek mandou Stiles pesquisar sobre a dinâmica de bandos?

            Scott percebe que os cortes mais rasos e superficiais já estão cicatrizados, mas os outros, estão muito lentos, Isaac vai levar horas para está curado talvez alguns dias para ter a força total.

            – Vem! Você não pode ficar ai no chão, vou te ajudar a ir pra cama. Então Scott mais carrega Isaac do que o ajuda a chegar até a cama, Isaac estremece a cada toque de Scott que faz o garoto querer pedir desculpas por está causando ainda mais dor.

            – É um bando de Alphas! Diz Isaac todo estirado na cama, Scott está imerso em pensamento de sua mãe vendo o quão sujo está o quarto, as roupas, que já iam mesmo serem lavadas e ainda mais a cama, agora com sangue e lama nela. Então leva algum tempo para que ele possa chegar a de fato entender o que Isaac falou.

            – Um bando de Alphas? Feito só de Alphas? Como assim?

            Isaac acorda, ele parece prestes a desmair e mesmo que Scott tenha uma lista imensa de perguntas pra fazer, ele acha que pose esperar até amanhã. – Você precisa de alguma coisa? Minha mãe pode dar uma olhada em suas feridas.

            Isaac balança a cabeça, olhos semicerrados. – Elas vão se curar, só precisam de um pouco mais de tempo. Er-errr será que você... O esforço que ele faz pra olhar Scott no rosto é visível. –... Pode deitar comigo? Sabe? Ajuda se ficar do meu lado.

            A boca de Scott ficou repentinamente seca e ele não pode mais controlar a velocidade de seus batimentos. – É claro. Tudo que você precisar.

            Isaac é como um semáforo piscando em vermelho vivo quando Scott senta na cama, ele deita do outro lado de Isaac, há alguns palmos de distancia, Isaac de olhos fechados faz uma cara chorosa e dolorida que faz Scott se aproximar e embalar ele em seus braços, com cuidado evitando que coloque mais pressão sobre os ferimentos mais graves, Scott está muito consciente do quanto de Isaac ele pode sentir em seu corpo.

            Talvez visto de fora possa parecer desconfortável, mas para Scott é estranhamente acolhedor, confortável, ele pega no sono mais fácil do qualquer dia de seu verão.

***

            De manhã quando ele acorda, as pernas de ambos estão entrelaçados o rosto de Isaac está escondido em seu ombro, Scott percebe que as feridas talvez tenham terminado de cicatrizar, ele só consegue sentir cheiro de sangue velho e seco, Isaac acorda e com movimentos lentos ele se afasta um pouco e olha pra Scott.

            – Hey cara. A voz de Scott soa áspera e ainda com sono, sem pensar ele ver uma mancha na bochecha de Isaac, dar uma lambida no polegar e tenta limpar, Scott rir com a cara de nojo que Isaac faz, ele só consegue espelhar ainda mais a mancha.

            – Como você está se sentindo?

            – Como alguém que foi atacado por um bando de Alphas! Isaac brinca e um sorriso presunçoso aparece rápido em seu rosto, mas não dura muito, logo está todo serio. – Nós os subestimamos, no começo eles brincavam, fazia algo ali, mas nada serio, parecia que estavam avaliando nosso bando, eles são diferente de qualquer coisa eu já tenha visto e noite passada houve um desentendimento entre eles, acabamos no fogo cruzado, eu realmente achei que não sairia vivo de lá.

            – E que merda Derek estava fazendo? Ele deveria está te protegendo! Scott fez a cama tremer de tão áspero que ele falou. Uma raiva inundando seu peito.

            – Ele estava! Diz Isaac e Scott já ia começar a protestar contra ele, dizendo para ele parar de defender Derek de tudo só porque ele é seu Alpha, mas Isaac é mais rápido e continua. – Ele estava! Ele e Pete ainda estavam lutando cada um com dois Alphas quando eu consegui fugir, eles me deram tempo pra correr, por isso consegui chegar até aqui.

            “Oh!” é tudo que Scott consegue falar a respeito disso.

            Por mais que Scott odeia a ideia de ver Isaac machucado, ele meio que se sente feliz por Isaac ter ido procura-lo, mesmo que ele tenha fugido as pressas ou que não tenha outro lugar para ir, mesmo que ele não tenha certeza se isso signifique que Isaac confia nele, porque Scott não tinha um bando ou algo assim.

            – Você sabe que eu realmente quis dizer o que disse não é? Você sempre pode vir aqui, a mim. Ele já havia dito aquilo antes, na outra noite, mas agora aquilo tinha outro peso, ele se sente diferente com isso, com o sangue de Isaac manchando sua roupa, ou do quão quente está ali, o calor do seu próprio corpo mais o calor que vem do corço de Isaac, aliás, o corpo de Isaac bem colado ao seu, eles estão sussurrando agora, mesmo eles sabendo que estão sozinhos na casa, as palavras parecem uma declaração, uma promessa...

            – Eu sei. Diz Isaac. Ele tem o olhar preso ao dele, os olhos de Isaac claros e sérios, Scott se sente mais intimo dele do que dormir juntos e acordar emaranhados juntos, deixando Scott ter vertigens de tão nervoso com isso. Ele quer fazer alguma piada engraçada sobre isso, algo que Stiles teria feito, mas ele não consegue quebrar a tensão, ele não consegue pensar em nada que não seja envolvido nessa cama, nem mesmo ousar quebrar o contato visual ele consegue.

            Os olhos de Isaac piscam dos olhos de Scott para a boca, apenas uma fração de segundos, mas o suficiente para Scott notar, embora seu corpo seu corpo reaja mais rápido que seu cérebro possa tomar alguma atitude, seu batimento cardíaco acelera e seu estomago embrulha de nervosismo.

            E antes que Scott possa fazer qualquer coisa, Isaac inclina-se e o beija.

            No primeiro momento todo o gosto que Scott consegue sentir é o sabor metálico e amargo, algo doce e velho, sangue. É tão forte que quase faz Scott recuar, quase. Pois depois Isaac abre a boca contra a dele e desliza sua língua ao longo dos lábios de Scott que instintivamente retribui o beijo. O cheiro de sangue dar lugar a gosto de pasta de dente de menta e maçã. O nervosismo de ambos é bem revelador pelos batimentos cardíacos, mas a língua de Isaac diz o oposto pela maneira confiante que ele explora a boca de Scott.

            O beijo vai ficando mais intenso, Isaac tem a mão e dedos emaranhados no cabelo de Scott, este por sua vez aproxima ainda mais seu corpo ao de Isaac que retribui o contado, Scott o aperta ainda mais contra si, como se quisesse deslizar para dentro da pele Isaac.

            É assim como o primeiro passo, é Isaac quem dar o próximo, arfando e sem fôlego ele recua, seus olhos parecem os de um animal ferido, arregalados, em pânico. Scott que se aproximar e protegê-lo dizer que está tudo bem, mas, antes disso Isaac já está de pé, com uma ultima olhada pra Scott ele vai janela a fora.

            Já lá em baixo Scott pode ouvi-lo hesitar uma vez e dizer, ‘desculpa, preciso ir’ e sair correndo, deixando Scott com uma ereção, e ambos ainda mais confusos que o normal.

 

***

 

**Eu Vim Por Você**

            Stiles ainda estava dormindo, desmaiado face para baixo e completamente vestido em sua cama, quando Scott sobe pela janela.

            – Stiles, acorda. Diz ele, cutucando Stiles até que ele lentamente acorda, só mesmo os reflexos de lobisomem livraram Scott de levar alguns socos dos braços muitos agitados de Stiles.

            – Eu acordei! EU ACORDEI! ELES ESTÃO ATACANDO? VOCÊ TROUXE ARMAS? NÓS VAMOS MORRER NÃO É???

            – Cara, se acalme. Estamos bem, ninguém está nos atacando. Diz Scott fazendo uma careta.

            Em vez de conseguir acalmar Stiles, parece que suas palavras o deixaram pior, com raiva. – Puta merda Scott! Então porque você me acordou? Nada legal cara! Eu preciso de meu sono de beleza saca? Será que tenho que por uma placa na janela ‘só ultrapasse se não caso de vida ou morte’.

            – Cara, já é meio-dia.

            Stiles foi se endireitando, Scott pode ver grandes olheiras azuis no rosto muito brando de Stiles, seus olhos vermelhos, Stiles estava acabado. – Desculpa cara! Eu não dormi bem ontem a noite, aconteceu uma coisa...

            – Com o bando de Alphas? Cara como você sabe mais dessa merda do que eu?

            – Nós não tivemos essa discussão semana passada? Você não sabe por que não quer e ainda assim parece que você sabe o bastante.

            – Isaac me procurou ontem à noite. Ele foi ferido, levou horas para que ele conseguisse cicatrizar. Nada do que ele diz parece surpreender Stiles, o que faz Scott se perguntar o quanto Stiles esteve envolvido em tudo isso sem contar para ele. Scott queria perguntar tudo, estava claro que ele não podia ficar de fora disso, não quando pessoas com quem ele se importa estão se machucando, não quando Isaac está sendo machucado e ele não pode está para protegê-lo.

            Quando ele abre a boca para começar a fazer as perguntas que preenchem a cabeça dele, porém a primeira coisa que ele consegue formular é. – Isaac me beijou, eu meio que o beijei de volta, não eu de certeza o beijei de volta. Então ele saiu correndo, disse que não podia ficar. E eu não tinha ideia que ele gostava de mim assim, eu não sabia que gostava dele assim. Bem eu amo Allison, mas Isaac... Eu não sei como chegamos nisso.

            Stiles não sabe se começa a rir ou a gritar insultos a Scott.

            – Isso é... Isso é incrível! É tipo incrível! Diz Stiles e por um momento ele parece sério, então Scott se pega acenando em resposta, antes que percebesse que Stiles estava sendo sarcástico. – Estou verdadeiramente impressionado com sua habilidade escolher o pior momento que já existiu para ter uma crise sexual. Mas, heeeeeey, não deixe que uma guerra territorial de lobisomens separe você de seu homem, vai Scott supere a Allison mudando de lado! Caaara, você precisa rever suas prioridades.

            Scott estremece, normalmente as tiradas sarcásticas de Stiles tem duas vertentes, a primeira é sempre uma perspectiva engraçado sobre algo trágico ou algo que beira a crueldade, Scott consegue lidar bem com isso, normalmente, hoje não, então para que ele não se transforme e rasgue a garganta de seu melhor amigo, Scott trinca os dentes e respira devagar, tentando acalmar seu humor. Scott costuma pensar em Allison para se acalmar, mas hoje isso não funciona mais, em vez disso ele pensa em Isaac, mas sua primeira imagem é do garoto caído ensanguentado em seu chão, o que também não ajuda, mas então ele lembra que Isaac o procurou, ele estava ferido e o procurou, por cura, companhia, enfim ele o procurou. Ele está calmo e quente.

            – Eu não estou tendo uma crise sexual Stiles! Já calmo o suficiente para conversar. – Isso não é sobre superar a Allison e eu entendi, coisas ruins estão acontecendo, um bando de Alphas é novidade e se uma já foi difícil de lidar imagine agora, é bem obvio pela maneira como Isaac estava sagrando no meu quarto. Eu só precisava conversar com você, meu melhor amigo, foi você quem disse que não ia a lugar algum.

            Stiles lhe dá um olhar longo e duro, algo que não se desmancha fácil, então ele lhe dá outro olhar, um mais cansado do que jamais Scott tenha visto. – Ok, ok eu sou um idiota! Desculpe, eu não vou a lugar algum, eu também não queria descontar em você eu só estou cansado, frustrado e bastante assustado.

            Scott se senta ao lado dele da cama e ver sua ira evaporar pela maneira que Stiles está olhando pra ele. – Você não um idiota, eu não deveria ter deixado você lidar com isso sozinho, eu deveria saber que fingir que estava tudo normal, não fazia tudo ficar normal.

            – Oh cara, você realmente devia saber. Diz Stiles, mas a forma como ele diz é desontraida e ele realmente está rindo para Scott agora. – Então. Isaac eeeein? Haha.

            Scott sorrir de volta – Cala a boca!

 

***

 

            “Você precisa acertar alguma coisas com Derek”, diz Stiles mais tarde naquele dia, Scott quer lembra-lo que fazia alguns meses era Stiles quem queria matar Derek por ameaçar matar Lydia, mas no fundo Scott sabia que ele estava certo sobre isso.

            Então Scott fez o que tinha que fazer, foi procurar Derek em sua mansão incendiada, ele não gostava nada da ideia, mas no fim quando realmente importava estavam todos do mesmo lado, chegando lá Scott não encontrou Derek, mas uma pessoa que ele realmente queria evitar a todo e qualquer custo, Peter estava com sua atitude habitual, encostado na murada da casa, um sorriso presunçoso apareceu no seu rosto, que Scott estava ansioso para arrancar dele com suas garras.

            – Então o bom filho a casa torna! De fato achei que você já estivesse aqui, hoje pela manhã quando Isaac chegou aqui cheirando mais a você do que você mesmo.

            – Alguém que tinha que mantê-lo seguro, já que vocês não o fazem. Scott sente seu rosto ondular e mudar para a forma de lobisomem, mas ele se concentra de novo e tenta parecer normal e seguro de si como Peter.

            – Pelo menos estamos tentando, é bem mais do que você pode dizer já que passou o verão brincando de casinha de humanos, patético Scott, só patético!

            Scott está quase avançando para cima dele com tudo que tem quando Derek aparece na porta, ele dar um único olhar vermelho vivo para o tio que o retorna tão vivido como o dele próprio e acaba por sorrir e ir, embora antes tenha dito ‘estraga prazer’ e saiu rindo para Scott.

            Eles ficam lá por um tempo, nenhum diz nada a expressão de Derek é impassível enquanto Scott tenta lutar contra todos os sentimentos conflitantes, ele queria que Derek tomasse a dianteira e falasse algo, mas se o que ele conhece de Derek estava certo era que isso não ia acontecer, não depois de tudo que houve com Gerard.

            – O seguinte, eu não confio em você, eu realmente não sei se conseguiria algum dia, de todas as suas escolhas 90% delas eu não estou de acordo, você é um completo idiota e eu não suporto o fato de por as pessoas que gosto como danos colaterais em seus planos, mas, Isaac confia em você, Stiles confia em você de certa forma, e eu confio nos dois.

            Derek continua olhando impassível, mas agora é ele que luta contra sentimentos conflitantes, na cabeça de Scott, Derek diz apenas para ele ir pra casa e que nunca mais chegar perto de Isaac, apenas para irritá-lo pela maneira com ele lidou com Gerard.

            Mas, finalmente a boca fina e contraída de Derek sai daquela expressão neutra e responde a Scott. – Scott, eu não sei quanto Isaac ou Stiles disse a você, mas eu não posso ficar me preocupando se algum dos meus me dará uma apunhalada pelas costas, ou se você aleatoriamente vai continuar fazendo suas coisas, eu tenho muito com o que lidar por agora, você está conosco ou contra nós. Não haverá meio termo, nem renuncia de ultima hora, dessa vez não.

            Scott sente o poder daquelas ultimas palavras, uma promessa, um elo, algo mais forte do que um simples acordo, Scott tem seu ultimo pensamento em Isaac então finalmente responde. – Sem voltas, sem renuncia, eu estou com você Derek.

            Derek está olhando para ele, para dentro dele, Scott se esforça para transmitir o máximo de segurança que ele consegue, o máximo de certeza e verdade sobre aquilo, então Derek dá-se por satisfeito dá passagem para a porta e diz – Ele está lá em cima, está acabando de curar. E Scott tira um enorme peso de suas costas.

            Isaac está dormindo tranquilo em um sofá cama numa quarto vazio, tudo ali está meio sujo e cinza, menos Isaac que tomou um banho desde a ultima vez que eles se viram, Scott sente a alegria de ver que os ferimentos de Isaac estão cicatrizados, mesmo os profundos.

            Quando ele se agacha ao lado do sofá, Isaac se mexe, abre os olhos e sorri quando vê Scott. – Você veio.

            O sorriso de Scott agora é largo e ele se lembra de quando disse aquelas mesmas palavras e quis brincar com Isaac dizendo o mesmo que ele disse na ocasião, mas em vez disso ele acaba dizendo o que realmente quer. – Eu vim por você.

            Isaac abaixa a cabeça, corando, Scott não pode ajudar, mas ele acha aquilo algo simplesmente adorável que faz com que ele queira se inclinar e beijá-lo. Mas, porém quando Isaac olha de volta ele parece sombrio – Eu sinto muito, eu sei que você não queria se envolver, eu não tive a intenção de arrastar você pra isso, de volta para ele.

            – Está tudo bem, eu estava enganando a mim mesmo pensando que poderia ficar de fora disso, e além do mais eu vim para ganhar. Scott dá de ombros tentando fazer Isaac sorrir para ele de novo.

            – Eu odiava não poder ser capaz de vê-lo, de não poder dizer o que estava acontecendo durante todo o verão. Scott se sente um pouco culpado por perceber que Isaac estava sendo mantido a distancia durante todo o verão até semana passada.

            Ele oferece um sorriso um pouco envergonhado. – Tudo bem, que sou um pouco lento, mas eu perdi você também.

            Isaac ri e pega a mão de Scott entrelaçando os dedos dele nos seus. – Eu sei que você é lento, mas gosto de você mesmo assim e de qualquer maneira. Hahaha.

            Scott pega a almofada que servia de travesseiro pra Isaac e o ataca com ela, Isaac o puxa com força fazendo Scott cair por cima dele, Scott o olha preocupado pensando se tem algum ferimento que ele não tenha visto totalmente cicatrizado, mas Isaac apenas o mantém ainda mais perto e firme em cima dele. Scott sente os batimentos de ambos quase entrando num compasso juntos, então se abaixa e beija Isaac que o recebe com acidez quase desesperada, seus braços vasculham o corpo de Scott que o empurra contra o dele. Eles ficam ali por algum tempo, e Scott percebe que agora será ele e Isaac, percebe também que Isaac foi atrás de abrigo, mas Scott também achou o dele.

***

_Fim..._

~~_... por enquanto._ ~~

**Author's Note:**

> Eu realmente tive algumas dificuldades com o rumo que eu queria dar a historia, até o fim eu não sabia se queria um capitulo dois ou não, não sabia se queria que isso ficasse cada vez mais ‘quente’ ao fulminar em pornô, então eu fui levando, e acho que vou continuar esse com algo beeeeeeem mais sexy, queria que no primeiro momento eles tivessem um lance mais romântico, todo mundo merece um romance principalmente os lobos [rsrsrs].  
> Também tive alguma dificuldade com o uso da expressão ‘bando’ o plural de lobos é alcateia, mas sempre que escrevia alcateia eu brochava, então acabei escolhendo usar mesmo o ‘bando’, isso e como escrever ‘alfa’ também visivelmente falando preferi escrever ‘alpha’. A fic ficou meio longa, mas era tanto pra dizer, para expressar que acabou assim, mas relendo vejo que pode e deveria ter mais.  
> Adoraria se comentassem.
> 
>  
> 
> xoxo - F


End file.
